Talk:1950 Formula One season
Flags needed USA - 1912 Isle of Man Jersey - Old Spain -1939 Thailand Ireland --Stuart 18:11, 9 July 2009 (UTC) (Gyarados Magnus) Error in Championship Table. #In the championship tabe at the bottom of the page, Bob Gerrard and Lee Wallard's 6th positions are highlighted green as if to suggest they are points scoring positions but correctly they have no points, these need to be not green. #Maurice Trinitgnant took part in 1950 Monaco (ret) and Italy (Ret) yet he is missing from the table. Thank You Giles Knight (talk) 20:58, April 1, 2013 (UTC) More intresting look Can the page be made to look more interesting? Like the Drivers, Races and Cars pages with more information in the box down the right-hand side? Perhaps: #Image of the World Champion - Alberto Ascari #FIA President #Race Winners - Alberto Ascari, Juan Manuel Fangio and whoever won the Indy 500. #Championship Top 3 etc. Giles Knight (talk) 17:04, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Actually that is a good idea Matt121 ??? Matt125 (talk) 05:17, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Not entirely sure on what you are suggesting. Are you saying something similar to what is on the 2012 Formula One Season with the season's world champion and runner-up ( plus the third placed driver ) displayed on the right hand side? If so that is one of the current requirements of the Season page and I think most Seasons have that displayed on their page. But overall I think it is a reasonable request, not too sure about displaying the FIA President as an image though. Not sure how it is entirely relevant, and displaying the picture of the same President for ten-twelve seasons on a F1 Season page may get a bit repetitive and unneccessary. Randomg (talk) 08:21, April 5, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking similar info to the Driver Fotobox/infobox #On the Driver pages you have the drivers name - On the Championship this could be the season name ie. 1950 Formula 1 Season #On the Driver page you have a pic of the driver - On the Championship you could have an image of the champion. #On the Drivers page you then have birthdates and stuff - On the Championship page you could have name and nationality of the runner-up and third. #On the Drivers page you then have another box with specific facts - On the the championship page you could have details like: *Rounds - 7 *FIA president - Name *Rules Summary - Open for 1.5 Litre Supercharged and 4.5 Litre none Supercharged cars etc. *Points - 8,6,4,3,2. *Winning Drivers - Nino Fraina - 3, Juan Manuel Fangio, 3 etc. *Winning Cars - Alfa Romeo 158 - 6, Kurtis-Kraft -1 *Previous Championship - 1949 *Next Championship - 1951 The pages on Drivers, GP and Constructors look visually pleasing but the Championship page is a bit more bland. Giles Knight (talk) 13:13, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :I think that is a good idea. What currently is where the infobox would be is an adaption of what Wikipedia has – since Wikipedia's season articles where the original basis for the articles. —Gyaro Maguus— 16:57, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :Brilliant!! :I have not the knowledge to do this though :p :Giles Knight (talk) 17:15, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :Are I see what you mean now Giles. Yes I totally agree with you it is indeed a good idea. Also helps further differentiate ourselves from Wikipedia. I do not have the skills to develop this either, but I am sure Gyaro or MTracey1 will help develop it. :Randomg (talk) 08:21, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Entry List Hey all, Just made some entry list changes that I thought I would trial and see to be made permanent if approved. I have added a few more rows in the entry list to include team who competed in non-championship events. These drivers are noticeably the ones in the red collumn indicated that the team/driver did not compete in a World Championship event. However there were some teams who competed in WDC events but sometimes used drivers who did not compete for them in WDC Grand Prix's. For this I have added another collumn labelled Non-Championship drivers. This is similar to the test/reserve driver collumn in the more modern F1 Seasons. I did this as it offers a more complete overview of the Formula One seasons and the teams and drivers that compete within it. This also helps further differentiate us from Wikipedia and helps us to present a more detailed overview of Formula One that isn't really offered on any other website. So far I have only added non-championship drivers and teams from the Pau Grand Prix and Richmond Trophy so there is still a lot more data to be added. Just wanted to show a sample of what I am intending for all seasons with non-championship Grand Prix, also easy to reverse if people do not like the idea. thanks, Randomg (talk) 09:15, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey I really like it, it looks a lot more comprehensive. Will you be adding the drivers that took part at the Indy 500 too? On a recent edit, ot more to the point, since I learned how to add flags, I put flags down for all the drivers and teams in this box, except I was unsure of the nationality of two of the teams so I have left those blank. Could you link the drivers that drive variations of the Maserati 4CL (the 4CL, 4CLT/48 and 4CLT/50) to the page 4CLT/48. I have yet to complete this page but all the cars are evolutions of the original model. Giles Knight (talk) 09:31, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Yep will do mate. I will add the Indy 500 drivers too if it is approved by my co-admins. I assume the reason the reason they were left out in the original type-up is because the majority of the drivers only competed in one very isolated event of the championship and were not very relevant to the main championship events. Randomg (talk) 09:40, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Also I added US nationalities to both Ecurie Bleue and Horschell Racing Corporation. I assume these were the two teams you were unsure of. According to the translated version of the Swedish Wikipedia, Ecurie Bleue was a company owned by Harry Schell that held a French sponser. (http://sv.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ecurie_Bleue) Horschell Racing Corporation was just a name the name, Schell made his private entry with. Whilst not specifically mentioned it is safe to assume these two teams were American unless proved otherwise. Randomg (talk) 09:51, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :I would say do the three in separate sections – One (level 3) section for the drivers who competed in World Championship events, followed by a subsection (level 4) for the non-championship only entrants, and a new section (level 3) for the Indy 500 drivers, including the qualifiers. Use the three templates constructed for it: , and for it. —Gyaro Maguus— 11:44, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :Then I looked at the constructed table, and when it comes to Fangio's N-C race at Maserati, I am unsure what to do about that. I alter my previous statement so that the non-championship section is titled "Non-Championship Entries" with a bit of text stating that it is complimentary but separate from the "Entry List" table above it. The "Indianapolis 500 Entries" section is very much separate. I will create a pre-1974 Teams Table without rounds (two templates; and ), which can be used for both the N-C and Indy entry lists. —Gyaro Maguus— 11:52, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :Ok sounds like a plan. Let me know when your table is ready to go and I will begin constructing the Non-Championship entry list. Will probably replace the current table tomorrow, unless someone else wants to do it for me seeing as it is quite redundant and out of date now. :Randomg (talk) 12:54, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I have completed it, and I see that you tested it out in your sandbox (successfully). I don't have the time to do it today, so you can do it tomorrow. —Gyaro Maguus— 14:04, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Fin! Finished! Hey guys, I have finised editting the info I have on the page and the links, although I will add to the Enzo Ferrari and Alta Cars pages I recently made when I get the chance and if I continue onto 1951 I will no doubt add more detail to the drivers and add additional drivers etc and perhaps I may at some point make a page for the Indianapolis 500. I was wondering if anything was happening with the information in the infobox regards expanding it and adding more detail/info? I made some suggestions that people seemed to like but was wondering what people thought? I was also wondering if, with pages I made like ERA, Talbot-Lago and Simca-Gordini in constructors, whether car pages were wanted for these? Hope you are all well have enjoyed the recent GP. Giles Knight (talk) 20:24, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes I think the infobox idea is a good one, and I'll make a start coding one once my coursework is out of the way (very busy month going on). I'll start an official discussion page here so we can have a community discussion as to layout, content, etc. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 23:20, April 15, 2013 (UTC)